welcometothewolfdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat/Logs 20 August 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 20_August_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 23:01-36 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:02-48 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:02-59 Back 23:03-09 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:03-16 wb, Nibby. 23:04-05 ~ ZzzSleepyCreeper has joined the chat ~ 23:04-36 hullo 23:04-36 ns wants my head so i'm spending my last moments here 23:05-10 ack theres swearing on a thread 23:06-36 Link? 23:07-02 i think it's deleted already 23:07-03 Also, why does NS want your head? 23:08-02 i have to read herobrine self insert shipping fanfiction in voice chat 23:08-12 i have 8 minutes left 23:08-22 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:08-23 Ohhh. 23:08-26 Yo 23:08-44 So what’s up, Proud? 23:08-51 We still banning Banstral? 23:09-15 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:09-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:09-36 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:09-39 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:09-46 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:10-19 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:10-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:10-42 Aha whoops 23:10-51 Wrong chat. :P 23:11-23 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:11-44 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:11-47 Lol 23:11-48 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-58 PaNANTHER 23:12-04 henlo 23:12-18 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:12-19 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-27 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:12-50 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:12-51 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:13-17 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:13-19 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:13-20 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:13-50 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:13-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:14-25 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:14-44 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:14-44 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:15-04 o/ 23:15-15 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:15-24 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:15-31 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:15-32 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:15-43 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:15-54 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:16-17 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:16-47 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:17-29 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:18-15 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:18-32 ~ Luna The NightWing1 has joined the chat ~ 23:18-45 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:18-46 Nice to meet you, Luna. 23:18-47 ~ Luna The NightWing1 has left the chat ~ 23:18-48 /me bows. 23:18-51 Welcome to the wiki! 23:18-54 o/ 23:19-04 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:19-04 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:19-05 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-17 u_u 23:19-46 :( 23:22-05 ~ WindWolf19 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-57 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:27-09 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-41 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has joined the chat ~ 23:30-44 ~ Dragon-Siren 3003 has left the chat ~ 23:31-11 oh my gosh 23:36-38 ~ Dreamspeaker-The-Nightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:36-55 im back 23:37-11 I cantdecide whether or not to cut my hair slightly shorter 23:38-39 Well, it's almost autumn so... 23:39-31 what does autumn have to do with it XD 23:39-38 Summer heat. 23:39-56 /me demands his head be cut short to prevent the heat from simmering my head. 23:39-59 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:40-05 Don’t eat raw oats 23:40-09 xD 23:40-17 Seriously they are disgusting 23:40-41 proud it's because you're always baking your characters 23:40-47 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:40-48 they are burning 23:40-50 your children 23:41-18 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:42-22 rip old duster man proud's children 23:43-40 Don't you have a fanfiction to read on voice, Sleepy. 23:43-46 i am 23:44-17 no one has helped me with my debate 23:45-44 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-02 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-29 I have motivation to do my WoF: Extras blog asdfgh 23:49-30 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:49-38 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:49-52 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:49-56 ~ Blueberry sans has joined the chat ~ 23:49-58 Hello? 23:50-07 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:50-09 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:50-12 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:50-14 Is there a way to change my username>? 23:50-16 Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 23:50-39 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:50-44 (rainwing) 23:50-46 ~ Blueberry sans has left the chat ~ 23:50-55 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:51-03 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:52-17 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:53-11 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:53-13 Heyooo 23:53-26 o/ 23:58-59 o/